Silhouetted Blizzards
by Saiyarra Atlante
Summary: Snow Queen Elsa was run out by her envious and magical sister when she tried to ascend the throne of Arendelle. She experiences love and losses on her path to her destiny. Bad summary Kristelsa and Evil!Anna included so Anna lovers and Kristanna shippers beware! AU-ish


**Well, after having my heart and hope crushed by the Once Upon A Time season fiinale by the bringing back of Marian which led to the eventual horror that could only be described as something of the sort of an apocalypse in the Outlaw Quuen fandom (#TeamKillMarian ,anyone?) ,my hopes were returned, if not fully, by the bringing of...Elsa! Who is perhaps my favorite Disney character as of now. **

**But if the writers of Once Upon A Time ruined her by turning her into her show's next antagonist, I don't think my heart will be able to stand it. Even if they did mend Outlaw Queen. So I decided that, before they make anyhting canon, that I would write my own fanfiction of Elsa, The Snow Queen. An origins story, if you will.**

**And I don't know if anyone else had an idea like this or anything so I'm going to think that this is original until someone proves me wrong. And if there is anything to prove wrong, then please , and as a warning, Anna is portrayed in bad light and Kristanna doesn't happen. So if you are a Anna fan or Kristanna shipper, it will be wise for you not to continue on, but if you do then please, no negative reviews because I warned you.**

**Chapter One- Frozen Beginings**

It was the harshest day of winter that all of Arendelle had encountered when Princess Elsa, firstborn to the throne, had been born. The Queen had gone through much to bring her child into the world and began to panic looking into the worried face of the midwife as she handed her child to her.

"Your majesty, she is cold. She feels as if she frozen yet she breathes and goes on as if all is normal. The cold does not seem to bother her. External nor internal." ,the midwife commented, flabbergasted. She had not faced such a predicament in all her years as a midwife. She soon was overcome with wonder but fear for the heir as the Queen had started to scream.

Baby Elsa's hand had ice coating it and radiating from it.

The King, hearing the frightened cries and screams, had ran into the room, ready to face anything but stopped in his tracks when he saw the most the most magical thing. Ice, coming from his beautiful, oblivious, and sleeping daughter, has started to freeze everything in the room, making to look like a winter wonderland.

"My god," he began, "what a special girl." He was frightened, yes, but more for his the safety of hid daughter and his people, rather than the ice. Walking over to his wife, he held her hand after bending down a bit. She was looking at her daughter then back at the frozen enchantment that was taking place.

"Yes," she murmured. "What a special daughter we have." The rest of the sentence was finished in amazement.

...o~O~o...

Growing up, Princess Elsa was adored by all and though people outside of the palace didn't not know of her powers, they knew that there was something special and different about her. They were all proud to know that she would lead all of Arendelle in the future.

Her family, however did know of her powers and the palace workers knew something of it. Her parents wre okay with it only if they were sure she could control it and not hurt anyone. To be truthful, they did not understand her nor her powers. Yet, they wre good people and loved her nonetheless.

Princess Anna, her sister of two years less, was quite envious. She was normal as can be when compared to her sister. Though she should've been happy with all the love from everyone (she was the youngest so she was cared for more), and the fact that she did not have to keep secret a power or keep control of that very same power, she still burned with envy. She wanted to be the only princess loved. She wanted to be the quueen. And she wanted extrordinary powers. And she strived for what she wanted.

She didn't know that Elsa was jealous of her for being so normal and unburdened, though to a lesser degree.

And soon when their parents died, the feeling grew unbound for now was the real coompetition for Anna, the competition of being Queen. And the one who lost, would lose the game of life. And Anna didn't plan on losing.

Elsa wouldn't either if she knew what storm was brewing ahead.

**Sorry if I ended this chapter on a fast note. I'm not good at things like that and I hope to improve.**

**So what did you think of this chapter? Should I continue or stop before I make a fool of myself? Seems like another Zelena is coming to town!**

**Please review or give out constructive criticism. It would make my day, thanks!**


End file.
